Litle Red Riding Hood Parody
by Jen5
Summary: My Little Red Riding Hood Parody


Litle Red Riding Hood Parody   


Hi! Ok, this is a parody of Little Red Riding Hood. I wrote this for my English class, got a 100 on it! Otherwise, I wouldn't have written this. A friend told me to write it up on my computer, and post it. She's being relentless, so I gotta do it to get her off my back! Anyway, I hope you all like it! Ok, one more note, I altered the original paper of mine just a bit... added a few more things that I didn't put in and I think would be good in it now....So.. Enjoy! You May Archive!!!! 

RATED: PG for some violence 

DISCLAIMER: These guys are not mine. The story isn't even mine! It's a parody! So Please don't sue, and anyway's all your gonna get is a dumb old dog(or does he want you to think that?) who is going blind, and loves to eat you out of house and home!   
*********************************************************************   


Little Red Riding Hood.

A little girl named Megan who dressed in a red riding hood had to go to her grandmother's house to give her some medicine because she wasn't feeling well. Only if her mother knew that she was going to give her some poison so Megan could get her inheritance! 

Megan was skipping along happily along because she wanted to get her money, and buy herself a brand new spanking stereo system. She was unaware of a man with sky blue eyes, and a wonderfully sculpted body that looked like he was Zeus himself, watching her. That man held special powers that no other had, he could smell what others couldn't, he could see a thousand miles away, he could hear individual conversations in the village that was 10 miles away, he could taste the juice of an apple just before he bit into it, and he could feel each single water molecule pouring off his body as he stood out in the rain. He knew what little Megan Red Riding Hood was up too. That was a Sentinel. 

As the sentinel morphed into a wolf he looked up and saw his guide sitting in a tree above him. His guide looked at him, and then flew off with a hoot to the grandmother's house to watch over her. 

"Megan! You cannot do this little one, it is wrong!" The wolf said as he jumped out in front of her and stared hard at her with cold sky blue eyes. 

"Why, wolf, I'm just going to give my grandmother some..." 

"POISON!" The wolf yelled as he snarled and held back from killing the young girl. 

"No... I am going to give my grandmother some medicine because she is sick, and I also have some cakes and candies for her." Megan said as she started skipping around the wolf and sang tell me lies sweet little lies. 

The wolf took off like a lightning bolt for Megan's grandmother's house. When he got to the white house, with wooden stairs going up to the porch, he spotted his guide still in owl form and smiled knowing that the grandmother was safe. Wolf then changed back into man and knocked on the door. 

"Yes? Is that my darling Megan? The door is open my dear." The grandmother said between coughs. 

"Um...No...I'm Jim. I have reason to believe your life is in danger Ma' am." Jim said as the woman looked into his eyes and saw the power and kindness there. 

"What do you want to do Jim?" She asked getting out of bed. 

"I want you to go with my friend, Blair, he will take good care of you." Jim said as he heard an owl hoot and a minute later his guide, Blair, was in human form. Blair smiled a warm gentle smile, and guided the woman out of the house. (Now I will have some fun.) Jim thought as he found some of grandma's clothes and crawled under the covers as he heard Megan Riding hood bound up the stairs. 

"Grandma! Where are you?!" Megan yelled as she ran though the door. 

"Right here child." Jim said impersonating his best grandmother's voice. 

"Ooh, when did your voice get so husky?" Megan said as she took out a syringe and prepped it with the poison. 

"I'm losing my voice dear." Jim said as he saw her crawling up on the bed. 

"I brought you some cakes and Candy grandma!" Megan said as she was faster than Jim and plunged the poison into him. 

"No! Jim!" Blair said as he ran into the room, and pinned Megan against the wall. 

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Megan yelled as she struggled against Blair. 

"Tell me where the antidote is! Tell me you little.." Blair yelled though clenched teeth and pushed her further into the wall. 

"In my basket! Now let me go! Your hurting me!" Megan yelled as Blair grabbed her and tied her to the post of the bed. 

"Jim, oh man, your gonna be OK buddy." Blair said as he gave him the antidote. Little Megan Red Riding hood was sentenced to life in prison, and Jim and Blair lived on watching over the forests and the creatures there.  
  


THE END

(FIN)


End file.
